


Welcome to the team

by xoxoshipsinthenight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's suicide mission, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jessie saves the day, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Original Character(s), Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoshipsinthenight/pseuds/xoxoshipsinthenight
Summary: When Dean is ready to lock himself in the box, a mysterious girl shows up to stop it.Just read please





	Welcome to the team

Sam was stunned when Dean told him what he was planning to do. Lock himself in the box, buried alive at sea, just him and Michael. They have done and seen many things through the years, but this. This is suicide. 

Then Sam thought about how Dean committed suicide when Dean thought Sam was dead with the werewolves. Or the time Dean sold his soul to save Sam when he was stabbed with the Demon army. However, he always came back. This time, there was no coming back.

They tried, all of them. Castiel, sam, Mary. No one could talk Dean out of it. Billie said this is how it ends, so this is the way. 

“Dean, please.” Sam begged.

“Sammy, I made up my mind.”

“Dean” Mary finally spoke, trying to hold back tears.

“ENOUGH.” Dean yelled. “I made my choice.”

“You’ve had nightmares about this.” Sam tried to plea with the older Winchester.

Dean gave his baby brother a hug. They’ve done this before, however this hug seemed different. Seemed final. 

Dean got in the box, his family looking down at him. Castiel hadn’t said anything. He didn’t know what to say. Dean gave Sam a small nod and Sam closed the box. Jack stood there, looking at Castiel for answers. Sam took the lock, ready to do this.

“Wait! Wait! Stop!” a girl yelled.

They all turned to see a brunette girl, with hazel eyes, long brown hair. She wore a black hippie stretch tattoo choker. She had a jean jacket, black jeans, combat boots and wore plaid. She looked like something that stepped out of the 90’s .

“Wait! I can help.” 

They all stared at the girl who looked panicked. Who the hell was she and why was she saying she could help. With this?

“What?” Sam finally spoke, confused.

“Open the box, let him out. Let Dean out.” She begged.

“How do you know my brother?” Sam asked.

“I will explain it all, but let Dean out of the box.”

“How we can trust you?” Casitel asked. The girl sighed frustrated

“We’ll walk and talk, we don’t have time. Get him out of the box and put these cuffs on him” she said handing them to Sam.

As skeptical as Mary was, she had a hunch that this girl was there to help, she couldn’t explain it, but she believed her.

“Do it” Mary said. Sam opened the box.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean asked.

“Put these cuffs on” Sam said

“What?” Dean looked confused and then spotted the girl “who the hell are you?”

“Jessie. I can help you. Put them on.”

“Listen, sweetheart-“ Dean started

“My god, shut up and do as I say” Jessie said

Sam put the cuffs on Dean and pulled him out. They all started following the stranger into the woods. 

“Okay, talk” Sam said

“Jessie, was it?” Mary spoke, trying to be a little more polite.

“How did you know Dean’s name?” Jack asked.

“You know me?” Dean looked at her.

“You know how you all go back to the past?” Jessie started and they nodded “Well, that’s what I’m doing. I’m visiting the past…which is…your present.”

“You’re-you’re from the future?” Castiel clarified.

“Yes.” She stopped in front of a barn, opening the door.

They all went inside and there were angel warnings over the all over. Castiel stopped at the door. Jessie let him know she did it so he could come inside, but couldn’t get too far. Castiel stepped inside. There was a chair in the center of the room.

“Sit him in the chair and tie him down” Jessie said

“Alright, that’s it. How do we know we can trust you, you say you’re from the future, how do we know you’re telling the truth?” Jessie pulled out her wallet and handed them her driver’s license. Mary looked at it, reading aloud.

“Jessie Amelia Harding. October 31… 2019” Mary looked at her.

“You’re born this year?” Castiel asked

“Yeah. Listen, you know my parents, except you haven’t met them yet. But you beat this, you beat Michael and it’s not from being locked inside a box.” Jessie turned her attention to Dean “Which by the way is the dumbest thing you’ve ever thought of doing and you’ve done some dumb things.” 

Dean looked at her hurt, but then looked down knowing she was right. Sam had Dean Sit in the chair and undid the cuffs, and did the two cuffs on the chair.

“So, what do we do now?” Dean asked. Do we wait for Michael to come. How do we know this is going to hold him?”

“Were you not listening?” Jessie scolded.

“She’s from the future” Jack stated and Jessie smiled at him.

“Castiel, you and Jack go back to the bunker and look for these books.” Jessie handed Jack paper. “I will explain later”

Castiel waited, but then he and Jack left. 

Mary and Sam looked at Jessie and then Dean. Jessie pulled out a gun and Sam and Mary were quick to draw and point them at her.

“No. No. I’m not going to shoot, Dean.” She said

“How do we know?” Sam said “Put it down”

“You know what’s great about being from the future? Having the archangel blade and melting them into bullets.” 

“So you are going to shoot me” Dean spoke.

“No.” she sighed

“Michael” Mary spoke.

“Look, I just didn’t want the gun in my pocket.” 

Jessie put it away and took her coat off instead. Sam and Mary lowered their guns and Dean sighed and then grunted and then

“Well, well, well” Michael spoke. “You’re new” he spoke to Jessie.

“Can you give us a minute” Jessie spoke. Mary and Sam hesitated. “You can take my coat, with the gun”

Sam and Mary didn’t move at first, but then slowly they moved, Sam taking her jacket and then they left. 

“Who are you?” Michael asked.


End file.
